


Ficaday Day 19 - Aureylian and Jsano

by scaredykitty



Category: MindCrack RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty





	Ficaday Day 19 - Aureylian and Jsano

Aureylian looked around at the massive fires she had been setting. They had all gone on a small rampage of sorts before the server reset, and she had decided the best thing to do was to run around, setting things on fire.

And damned if she hadn't done a good job. The inferno blazed merrily in front of her, sending off wayward sparks around her, setting the ground ablaze.

She failed to notice the heavily outfitted figure stomping up behind her before she was suddenly drenched in water.

The water continued to pour onto her, onto the fire, onto everything. She gasped as she stood up, turning around to see who her attacker was.

Jsano stood there, lugging a rather massive hose, water continuing to pour out until he finally stopped the flow of water, staring at the now quite soggy and not on fire forest.

Aureylian stood up, wet hair plastered against her face, glaring at Jsano. “You!” she said, almost shouting. Jsano jerked slightly before staring at her.

“...you?” he said, not sure how else to reply.

“Why did you put out the fire? It was so lovely!” she said, sniffling slightly. He shifted uncomfortably before dropping the hose.

“Because it was starting to take over the server?” he said, trying to not look at Aureylian, who was rapidly going from sad to angry.

“So? It's not like it matters! We're all moving tomorrow, I just wanted to have some fun!” she said, stomping about, sending splashes of water around.

Jsano backed up, looking around nervously. “Right. I'm going to...uh...go now. Yes. I'm going to go back to firefighter land, and leave you to burn stuff, and pretend this never happened,” he said before he took off as fast as he could, firefighter gear clanging behind him.


End file.
